


Winter Charm

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would be better way to stay warm during cold days of winter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OniGil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniGil/gifts).



> Lame title is lame, yes. B|
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas, everyone~

Wing had brought him outside the city, to the surface.

Drift gawked in awe as cold, white flakes of something floated down lightly onto his body, only to melt away by his body heat. He had never seen anything like this; snow. The snowfall was so thick he couldn’t see the cliffs half a mile away. He lifted one of his hands to gather the falling snow on it, inspecting the hand as it became white at first and then black again as the snow melted rather quickly.

“What do you think?” the white mech asked with a smile, clearly enjoying the cold weather of Theophany.

Drift shivered, not used to so cold temperatures but he could manage. “It’s... beautiful.” And he meant what he said. It was really, really, _REALLY_ beautiful. The snow felt weird under his feet; soft yet solid enough to support their weight. Wing had explained it had something to do with snow layering; the more pressure the snow is under, the more solid it becomes, thus supporting heavy weights better.

He walked – or rather waded – his way through the knee-high snow to feel the cold flow against his shins. Wing chuckled at his flailing and attempts to keep his balance and started laughing brightly when the bi-colored mech lost his balance and fell face-first in the snow, the soft, light white substance flying all over the place.

Drift shot a death glare at Wing but snorted and smiled when he saw the big smile on the other’s face, getting up and wiping the snow off of him.

And then the sun peeked through the clouds, not very high above the horizon, about at 15–20 degrees. The large snowflakes looked like falling diamonds in the sun light – such a magnificent sight.

The bi-colored mech shivered again, this time blowing a puff of hot air through his vents. Damn, it was cold!

“Can we go back?” he asked with a slightly trembling voice.

“Of course”, Wing said, leading the way back to the city.

Drift took one last glance at the landscape covered in white blanket before stepping into the staircase that led down to the city.

\----

What would be better than a warm shower after spending time in subzero temperature? Drift sighed in contentment as the cleanser poured down on him, thrumming against his armor in the most relaxing way. He heard the door slide open but made no signs of moving aside as the knight stepped behind him.

White arms wrapped around the bi-colored mech’s waist, their owner hugging him tightly. Wing buried his face to the crook of Drift’s neck, nuzzling and occasionally kissing.

Feeling the faint push against his backside, Drift opened his optics, his lips slightly parting, a breathy whisper of his partner’s name escaping his lips.

He still remembered the first time he let Wing take the lead, the trust gotten only stronger ever since. It certainly wasn’t a bad thing for the white mech to take the control. And he certainly remembered how much he enjoyed it. And that how gentle Wing had been to him, how good his hands had felt when he touched...

“Drift, let’s concentrate here”, the said mech purred, pushing his deft fingers against the now revealed valve. Drift had no idea he had trailed off until Wing gave his anterior node a rub, bringing him back to the present.

The grounder gasped, grinding his hips to the touch, his optics sliding closed. Nnh, yes. Right _there_...!

Wing’s fingers started a small circling motion, only stopping for a moment when he heard a stool being pulled over and feel Drift’s right leg being lifted on the stool, giving him better access. Drift leaned to his arms, palms flat against the tiled wall, his hips undulating to the rhythm of the white mech’s fingers.

“Wing...” the bi-colored mech moaned, tipping his head back, almost resting it on Wing’s shoulder.

The delicate fingers were changed to the whole hand rubbing the entrance, the lips between fingers, about to sink in when the hand travelled up to the anterior node and back down to repeat the motion, driving Drift slowly towards his overload.

The quiet moans and gasps echoed in the cramped space of the wash rack, building both of their charges up. A shiver travelling through Drift’s body awakened them from their shared trance-like state, the grounder whimpering as Wing retreated his hand completely, Drift turning his head to see the other, pleading for more – now.

Smiling, Wing kissed him and continued to satisfy the writhing mech, easily bringing him over the edge, watching how the body in front of him convulsed in the waves of an overload, a choked cry escaping the pale lips, hips twitching as the fingers worked him through his high. Still a couple of minutes and then the fingers were withdrawn, strings of lubricant following suit, though only getting washed right away by the still pouring cleanser.

Drift’s vents took large gulps of air, his body trying to calm down from the intense overload. After a while, he straightened himself, his right leg falling down from the stool. His knees shook but he felt amazing, nonetheless. The needy lick of Wing’s field against his own was a clear message they had to take this to another location... say, a berth, perhaps?

The grounder turned around and closed the hose, locking lips with Wing, hands eager to roam, to touch, to please. The automatic dryer hummed alive, giving them well enough time to make closer acquaintance. Drift took a step forward and then another, forcing the white mech to walk backwards until the backs of his legs bumped against the berth.

“Ready for another ride?” the jet asked, biting down his bottom lip as he sat on the edge of berth, spreading his legs, scooting backwards to make space for the other mech.

“You have no idea”, Drift replied, certainly ready for a second round, climbing on top of Wing, settling between the perfect, strong thighs. His spark hammered in his chest and his body shivered in anticipation – he wanted to make Wing feel so good like never before.

Wing sat up and got up on his knees, locking his optics with Drift’s, his hand gliding down, grinding the heel of his palm against the panel. The grounder gasped and flinched at the touch but let his spike slide out, the shaft now jutting between them hard and proud. Damn, he’s not going to last long...

The white mech cupped the spike into his hand, giving it a few firm strokes before starting to pump it in his hand.

Frag, Drift was so definitely _not going to last long_.

Their optic contact broke as Wing turned his gaze to Drift’s spike and his own hand, his mouth falling slightly open at the sight. And Wing watching his equipment nearly undid Drift, his spike twitching already. He gently pushed Wing’s hand away.

“Otherwise I... I’ll...” he mumbled, ducking his head a little.

With an understanding nod, Wing flashed him a very seductive smile and kissed him, “Sit”, he purred and made his way on the bi-colored mech’s lap, his inner thighs flush against Drift’s outer thighs.

“Is this okay?” he asked in order to ensure it really was all right to suddenly straddle the other.

“Really, Wing? You’re asking that _now_?” Drift snorted, securing Wing in his lap by placing his hands on the white hips.

The white mech gave a laugh but it turned into a moan when his panel opened with a soft _snikt_ and his anterior node was prodded with a single thumb.

“Gotta make sure you’re ready for me”, the grounder rumbled, pressing a tad harder, “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Wing chirred in pleasure, tipping his head back, revealing his neck for Drift to nibble it as he drew his hand away and pushed the tip of his spike past the valve lips, the girth spreading the entrance as he slid further until the base of the spike rested snuggly against the valve.

Holding each other tightly, they remained still for a moment, relishing and basking in the wonderful sensation, lingering and savoring every passing second they shared together like that.

Eventually, Drift took the initiative, shifting, moving his hands lower to the ash gray thighs. “M-move...” he grunted, his voice gruff but soft.

In a position like that – Wing straddling Drift, with the grounder’s legs crossed – all work fell on the white mech, unfortunately. Drift wished he could take some of the burden but his mind fell blank when Wing lowered himself back down, the rippling walls of the valve squeezing him in all the right ways.

Hugging the white mech closer, Drift kissed his chest open mouthed, tickling a particular part of seams on the left side of the jet’s cockpit by flicking his tongue against and between the seams. That caused Wing to writhe and gasp loudly, his fingers gripping the bi-colored mech’s shoulders. Drift growled in response, managing to keep his brute side at bay – he didn’t want to ruin this moment with mindless fragging. He wanted to show Wing he was special to the _ex_ -Decepticon.

Even though their love making would be short-lived, they would take everything out of it – being close to each other, to enjoy the other’s body...

Drift was the first one to finish with a loud moan, transfluids erupting from the slit of his spike to coat the valve walls with silver. Wing wasn’t quite there yet but with a few rubs to his anterior node brought him the welcomed relief, the grounder’s name coming out in a high keen.

The bi-colored mech’s vents roared to cool his body, his forehead pressed against Wing’s chest.

“You’re shaking...” the white mech whispered but smiled as he felt the satisfied and warm pulse of Drift's field.

Swallowing, the other mech tightened his embrace around Wing. He fell silent – there weren’t any words to describe how he felt right now; how much he loved Wing; how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this beyond perfect mech.

Wing closed the grounder in his arms, dandling him, flooding his field with affection and love.

“What do you think about winter now that you’ve seen what it’s like?” the jet asked after a long moment of silence.

“It has its pros”, was the reply, accompanied by a chuckle.


End file.
